


樱花树上的少年与歌声[5][6][7]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[5][6][7]

[5]

若说与夏目相遇是明星校园生活的拐点，那金星杯便是明星偶像生涯中的起点。自此，他有了所属的组合“Trickstar”，他要和冰鹰北斗、游木真、衣更真绪共同站上校园的顶点。

与金星杯同一天的梦幻祭上，五奇人之一、曾被誉为梦之咲学院帝王的斋宫宗跌落了神坛，学生会对五奇人的进攻彻底拉开了序幕。自那以后，学生会的势力不断壮大，五奇人的呼声逐渐湮没。群情激愤的学生将无处发泄的怒火倾倒在五奇人的身上，却将学生会视为学校的救星、凡骨的楷模。

大多数学生哪怕家世显赫，偶像方面往往平平无奇。有才能之人总在少数，否则世间又何来嫉妒。多数人将少数人视作异类，奇人在大众眼中被聚焦为异类的典范。而学生会又真的能代表普通大众吗？盲目跟风之人，才是真正平庸无能之辈。

明星捡起被丢在地上的五奇人海报，夏目的脸被人用刀划了个叉。他将海报叠起来，扔进垃圾桶。今天轮到夏目值日，大家都当不知道这回事，放学铃响拍拍屁股全走光了。想起昔日夏目帮忙打扫教室，明星主动向北斗申请：“我代他做值日吧。”

不是被利用，不是被欺凌，这是他自愿的。

尽管作为天赋异秉之人，他近来也没少遭受同学欺负。

明星叹了口气，拍拍脸颊自我安慰道：“不要紧，一切都会好起来的！总有一天，我会成为优秀的偶像！”

窗外的树叶已全部凋零，冷冷的空气透过窗户缝溜进来，室内外的温差在玻璃上结了一层厚厚的水汽。这一年的冬天来得太早了。

“上回他帮我忙，还等价交换要求我陪他去游戏社。这次我也要他陪我去个什么地方才公平！”这样想着，明星的心情又高涨起来，哼着自己新学的曲，推开了窗户。寒风呼呼地从外头灌入教室内，他打了个颤，远望灿烂的夕阳，“啊哈，像晚霞一样熊熊燃烧起来吧！”

以最快的速度干完了值日生工作，开朗的少年一路奔跑着走出了学校大门。樱花公园的树仍旧光秃秃的，他循着记忆想去找寻宝物埋藏的地方，转了半天，惊觉自己竟忘记是哪棵树了。

最后无精打采地走回最熟悉的樱花树前，有点儿懊恼当初为什么不把它埋在这里呢？

我会在旋转的命运 一步远的前方等你  
无需急躁 按照你的步调 与我相见  
逐渐靠近 踌躇不前 又或是意外走散  
直到命运一点一点重合

幽静的公园里响起了优美的歌声。歌曲温柔中带着俏皮，悠然中混着自信。起初以为是首软绵绵甜腻腻的歌，细细品来，分明是首激励人心的曲子。每一个音符如被洒满迷人光辉的精灵，翻身、跃动、旋转、飞舞，灵巧地降落在他的耳边，敲打他的耳膜。

这声音意外地耳熟。

一个名字不受他控制地脱口而出：“夏目？”

歌声戛然而止。安静了一阵，然后再度响起。

对方换了一首歌，是他听不懂的语言，曲风悠扬，节奏缓慢，像在吟唱某种古老的咒语。

明星急忙转身四下张望，借着公园的灯光寻找对方的身影。直觉告诉他，那就是夏目，不会错的！他绕过一棵又一棵树，椅子上没人，树后没人，石阶上没人……最终，气喘吁吁地回归原点。不得不承认，他不擅长捉迷藏这个游戏。OK，他认输。

“又在捉弄我吗？这个月的值日生全是我帮夏目做的，你欠我一个好大的人情。”他靠在树干上，气鼓鼓地说，也不知是在自言自语，还是在说给谁听。

理理褶皱的衣摆，明星放弃继续寻找夏目。

“你要记得来上课啊！出勤率太低的话，就没法升学了。还有……”

歌声停了一停。

“大吉说它想你了。”

明星拎起书包，内心后悔没有把大吉带上。大吉在的话，绝对能找到他。

红发少年坐在樱花树上，唱完了最后一首练习的曲目。

“在这里练习也能被你发现。你是狗吗？”他翘着腿，双眉微蹙，向来讨厌别人多管闲事扰乱自己的步调，“我去不去上课，关你什么事？”

他望着明星远去的背影。

“哼，你的出勤率不也一样低吗？”

二年级，春。冬去春来，樱花又开了。由Trickstar发起的校园革命开始了。

DDD上的胜利将Trickstar推向学校的顶点。明星在朋友们的欢呼声中迎来一个充满希望与欢笑的春天。几天前，樱花未开的日子里，明星和搭档们来到樱花公园追忆过去。埋下的宝藏找不到了，不过没关系，最初许下的愿望已经实现了。

明星有了很多朋友，这其中也包括夏目。尽管在别人眼里，明星昴流和逆先夏目仅仅是普通的同学关系，根本连朋友也算不上。且明明是同班同学，却因为夏目超低的出席率，新学期里两人一次也没有遇到过。

明星在心里有把夏目当朋友。他始终坚信夏目也是这么想的。

梦之咲的校园里也栽种了不少樱花，暖风一吹，花瓣飞舞。

北斗自顾自地为Trickstar接下了樱花祭的工作，为此明星和他大吵一架，午休时坐在樱花树下独自生闷气。明明之前，赏花这件事，他期待好久了……当个人的兴趣与工作产生碰撞时，要怎么做才是对的呢？

——你的愿望是什么？你想清楚了吗？

如咒语般被根种在心底的话语，倏地浮上了心头。

——你将会遇见改变你命运的王子……们。可能否成为闪耀的群星？——那要看你自己了。

孤寂无助的过去，月色皎洁的夜里，曾有人为他预言未来。他以为那是自己做的一场梦，梦中有天使来过。

不是的，不是梦。

软酥酥的声音，挑染的刘海，蓄起的头发。

樱花公园的树下，他不光认识了Trickstar的各位，还有夏目！

“昴流。”杏在叫他，她是大家的制作人，是一个温柔又能干的女生，“大家都在找你。你还好吗？”

“抱歉，有点事。”再次任性了一回，明星和杏打过招呼后调头就跑。

樱花祭的事先放一边吧，现下他有更重要更想做的事情的。他说不清楚自己为什么那么的着急。内心有一股无法抑制的冲动，他渴望见到夏目。

[6]

明星冲进游戏社，连门都忘了敲。春川宙正坐在电视机前打电玩，青叶纺捧了本服装设计的书刚要翻页就被不请而来的访客吓得手一抖险些把书给撕坏。

游戏社早已成为夏目所属组合switch的根据地。此刻，队长本人却不在。

“蓝色前辈，黄色同学，夏目人呢？”

宙暂停了游戏，礼貌地向明星问了好，“师父不在呢，他说想一个人呆一会儿。”

纺也没什么头绪，夏目很少和他汇报行踪，我行我素的队长从来凭心而行、不受他人管控。纺把手中的书页捋捋平，无可奈何地摇摇头，随口一猜：“他大概去校园里赏樱了吧。”

道过谢后，明星风一样地来又风一样地跑了。

宙挥挥手，“有空常来玩呀。”

明星不擅长捉迷藏，尤其在躲藏对象是夏目的时候。把整个学校转了一圈后，他沮丧地换上体操服踩着上课铃响的死线来到操场参与下午的第一节课。和宠爱的柴犬分开不过半日他已极度思念大吉，要是大吉在的话……玩捉迷藏大吉是不会输给夏目的！

老师要求两人一组结队练习棒球。

有人提醒明星，小杏落单了。“那不是你们的制作人吗？大家怎么回事呀，都不晓得关心她。”对方向明星狡黠地眨眨眼，示意他勇敢地上，“去吧，这是个追求女生的好机会呀！”

明星去了，但他发誓他对小杏没别的想法。

孤单的身影令他回想起去年被孤立的自己。他看不下去，仅此而已。

二年A班是个温暖的集体，大家都很喜欢制作人，是一种“可远观而不可亵玩”的喜欢。谁都想和小杏组队，谁都不好意思和她组队，最后事情的结果就会往奇怪的地方发展。明星对谁都好，对小杏也是。而他是全班公认的“就算拥抱小杏也不像骚扰更像好闺蜜”的存在。

“哟！小杏，我们一组吧。”

小杏站在一方树阴下，对救场之人报以温和的笑，“嗯！”

“你啊，下次可以主动一点找大家组队的。”明星摸摸她的头，给她鼓励。

忽然，周围传来一阵嗤笑。

“你知道小猫咪到底怎么想了？你这个人，说难听一点是不会察言观色，说好听点就是孤傲的天才……但你学会了去关心体谅别人，这点非常令人感兴趣，也确实应该得到称赞。”

啊哈，真是久违的挖苦。明星掩住一只耳朵都能听出是夏目的声音。

“出来吧，夏目！你以及已经完全被包围了！” 他找不到夏目，夏目却主动送上门来了。他环顾四周，寻找可疑的藏身之所。

小杏忍俊不禁，用手指了指上方。数不胜数的樱花盛开在他们的头顶，微风轻拂，落英缤纷。红发少年摇晃着双腿坐在树枝上，蓄起的一缕长发伏贴地搭在他的肩头，嘴角的弧度似笑非笑，比他们初遇时更闪耀了。

“流君，我真不知道该说你敏锐还是迟钝……”夏目一跃而下，宛如飞鸟般轻盈地下坠，稳稳地落了地。如雪的樱花花瓣落在他的身上，成为可爱又俏皮的点缀。

夏目打算继续吐槽明星糟糕的观察力，但来不及了，有一份重量猛地压在他的肩头，有一双手飞快地箍住了他的身体，他已经被扑来的明星抱住了，抱得紧紧的。

“哇！好久不见，夏目，你来上学了吗？这学期一次都没有看到过你，我真的很寂寞啊！”明星如果有尾巴，肯定摇个不停了。踏破铁鞋无觅处，总算抓住这个行踪不定爱逃课的家伙了！明星的高兴是不言而喻的。内心深处，不知为何还有些小小的感动。

“放……手……”夏目被突如其来的拥抱惊得心脏跳停了好几拍，再加上明星的力气又大，他就差没两眼一翻当场叫个救护车送进ICU。

在明星松开手后，夏目防备性地后跳好几步，两眼一瞪，分明在警告明星：再随随便便碰我的话，别怪我画个魔法阵诅咒你。

怕小杏误以为两人有什么矛盾，明星连忙向其解释自己和夏目是长达一年的好朋友——尽管下一秒就被夏目给否决了，“只是作为我的观察对象来说，你比较能勾起我的兴趣……流君。”

好吧，明星懒得和他争这个。

口是心非谁不会？夏目曾直白地指出明星是骗子，戴着面具去笑脸迎人。

明明夏目也一样啊。

“既然来学校了，就一起上课吧。今天是棒球训练！快点快点！”明星笑嘻嘻地催促，往前走了两步，夏目便立刻退后两步。

“我可不想浪费时间在这上面，我宁可再读一本古籍。”他慵懒地打了个呵欠，像极了需要午睡的猫，“我能猜到你接下来想干什么，我不会让你得逞的。”被明星抓到的话，肯定会被当场脱掉校服套上体操服的，就算制作人在旁边明星也干得出来——他甚至会完全忘记小杏是女生这一事实。

“不许逃课！小杏，帮我抓住他！”明星一把抱住夏目的胳膊。

“小猫咪——拜托不要抓我。”夏目可怜巴巴对制作人卖萌。

夹在中间的小杏左右为难，结果还是让夏目逃掉了。

望着夏目的背影，明星没头没脑地问了一句：“夏目，你喜欢坐在樱花树上唱歌吗？”

红发少年回过头，比出一个胜利的V。他调皮地吐了吐舌头，神秘地笑，“你猜？”

夏目没变，仍然是讲话犀利不留情面，喜欢观察与分析的占卜师。明星也没变，仍然是肢体动作过于丰富、喜欢拥抱的阳光少年。整个校园却变了，焕然一新了。学生会统治的黑暗时期已成为过去，Trickstar为梦之咲掀开了崭新的篇章。

明星伸出手，接住空中飘落的一瓣樱花。

“小杏，我们快回去练习吧。”

“夏目……不要紧吗？”

“下次，他会来的。”

明星轻轻地吹了口气，樱花花瓣随着风再次飘远了。

[7]

聆听他人的倾诉是占卜师重要的工作内容之一。夏目习惯了客人的喋喋不休，却很少有机会向谁诉苦。一来在他人面前剖析内心真实想法不是他的作风，二来他缺少能够倾诉的对象。

纺？谁会向那种管头管脚的天然呆老妈子吐苦水啊。

宙？作为师父的自尊使他不允许徒弟为自己操心。

生于富裕家庭，物质上父母几乎能满足他一切的需求，正因如此，精神上他更倾向于依靠自己。最近，他在为自己的未来烦心。起初，他渴求成为Mommy那样优秀的占卜师，却在进入梦之咲后喜欢上了偶像这一职业。时间还长，未来还远。若不是突生变故顶替Mommy站到荧幕前接下一堆占卜工作，影响了Switch的偶像活动，他本可以慢慢思考人生规划。

纺和宙善解人意地鼓励夏目优先个人工作，激得他愈加火冒三丈。

“夏目为什么要生气呢？”

“师父你怎么了？”

再看看笑容过于单纯近乎单蠢的纺，和真正天真懵懂不明原因的宙，夏目给了鸡窝头眼镜一发腹交拳后，一言不发地离开了游戏社的活动室。

要怪就怪这炎炎酷暑吧。夏目揉着太阳穴，脱力地趴在课桌上，桌角流光溢彩的水晶球尤为醒目，将烈日的光线折射在墙壁上，金灿灿的光亮立刻吸引了某人的目光。明星搬了个椅子坐到夏目旁边，后者懒得搭理，闭上眼睛，当没看见。明星是不会轻言放弃的，先是变着花样地叫夏目起床，又抢了北斗的手持电扇放夏目耳边，上上下下地，动作不停。

在明星的手即将触碰水晶球的那一刻，夏目“刷”地睁开眼，“给我把手放下！”

“别生气嘛！夏目有烦恼的话，可以说给我听哦。”明星戴了一副眼镜，装模作样地在夏目的水晶球上方画圈，“或者让我给你占卜也行啊！”

“明星，快把眼镜还给我啊。”

“就借我一会儿啦，你不戴眼镜也很帅又有什么关系。”

“你这是吐槽还是赞美？这里我要怎么接梗才好呢？”

自以为戴上游木真的眼镜就变得更聪明了，分明还是个大傻瓜。夏目用手撑着头，看呆瓜二人组在面前吵吵闹闹的小丑表演，心情竟意外地舒畅了几分。

“好啊。”夏目摸了摸下巴，故意刁难，“那……就请流君为我占卜恋爱运吧。”

“呃……”明星的笑容僵在了脸上，连真和北斗也停止了相声研究。夏目提出的刁钻问题在大家的意料之外，这可不像是他会说的话。

夏目幸灾乐祸地欣赏明星的表情变化，为语言攻击上赢得一分而自喜。看吧，明显把他难住了。要是谁都会魔法，就不会兴起占卜师这一行了。

“来就来啊，占卜恋爱运有什么难的！”明星挽起袖子，哦不，现在是夏天，他穿的是夏季校服，没有袖子，他活动活动手指，指骨发出喀哒喀哒的声响。

真和北斗忍住笑，坐在邻座认真地围观。

未待夏目做好任何心理准备，明星猛然握住他的双手，贴上光滑的水晶球，一双好看的蓝眼睛也随之靠近。阳光的照耀下，球体光彩熠熠，晶莹夺目。明星的头发是橘黄的、充满活力的颜色，就像此刻水晶球里不断变幻出现频次最多的色彩，“我知道了！我看到了！你将会遇到一个闪闪发光的人，然后你的未来也会变得越来越闪亮！”

明星将视线移至夏目的脸上，两人的距离不过一寸而已。

一个极近的距离，一句玩笑般的话语。

夏目怔怔地说不出话来，极力维持冷淡的表情。明明没有施展魔法，为什么心跳会变快呢？是他修行不够吗？大概是错觉，毕竟明星笑起来总是如此灿烂。

作为占卜师，他的原则是绝不给自己占卜。他才不会听信外行人一拍脑袋得到的结论，两人在水晶球里看到的一切，也一定是错觉……一定一定是错觉。

被明星双手覆盖的十指微微发抖，比阳光更闪耀的少年就在夏目的面前，近在咫尺。明星的手很温暖，他握紧了夏目的十指，嘴角的弧度翘得更高。两人静静地对视了三秒钟，时间仿佛凝滞于此，心跳声在耳边炸响，有什么东西将呼之欲出。

夏目恨不能徒手把明星的面具撕碎。为什么呢？任他伪装得再好，也能被明星看破——看破却不说破，挂起一如往常的笑容，表情无辜又无害。流君真是太讨厌了。

赢了一把还不够，眼前人得寸进尺地说：“夏目也帮我占卜一下吧？”

明星太聪明，也太狡猾了。

夏目甩开他的手，低眉看一眼水晶球，压低了声线，冷冰冰的态度如西伯利亚吹来的寒风，“哦，你会喜欢上的人黯淡得如同伸手不见五指的黑夜。”

“抗议！你这是诅咒吧！诅咒！”

“抗议驳回。”

夏目拒绝继续和明星说话以免被拉低智商。

“我也想请夏目帮忙占卜……呃，我是指恋爱方面的……”真在旁边越说越小声。

“不嫌麻烦的话，我也想……”北斗也礼貌地问道。

夏目收起水晶球，随口应付，“改天吧。”

离开教室的时候，小杏正站在门口，抱着一沓资料，好像站了有一段时间。夏目开玩笑地问她是否需要占卜恋爱运，后者满脸通红地摇头，绕过他回到了座位上。

“夏目真过分，就会欺负你。”明星两步一跳地转移了阵地，两手撑在小杏的桌上询问是否需要帮忙。

小杏摆出制作人的架势，将新的企划书分发给三人。真一面感慨着夏目走得太快，一面翻开了企划书，北斗立刻用奶奶的口吻教育他做偶像不能恋爱脑，两人来来回回吐槽了好一阵，闹得不亦乐乎。唯有明星目不转睛盯着手中的A4纸，表情肃然，三分钟过去也没见翻过页。

小杏往门口的方向看去，占卜师已经走了。她吁了口气，拍拍明星的手，“昴流，你跟夏目……”

明星手一滑，企划书掉了一地。

“明星你在干什么，东西都掉了，这可是制作人辛辛苦苦整理的资料。”北斗弯腰帮忙捡。

“就是啊，还有，快把我的眼镜还给我！”真终于抢回了他的眼镜，三人一起把地上的纸页重新按页码排整齐。

明星拿企划书遮脸，连说了好几声抱歉。

小杏摇摇头，心里盘算着作为一名合格的制作人，是不是该关心一下偶像之间的情感交流？


End file.
